


One Night Stand

by ColdSerenity



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, One Night Stands, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrealistic Sex, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdSerenity/pseuds/ColdSerenity
Summary: Barry decides he is tired of being the 'good boy' with an unrequited crush, so he decides to do something stupid. But this decision might make his love life even worse... or maybe not?





	One Night Stand

 

 

This was a stupid idea.

Barry knew it was, but he didn’t care. He was sick and tired of being the ‘goody to shoes’ and shit, like all his friends made him out to be. In all honesty, he had never set out to be that guy, it just sort of happened. He wasn’t out going, he wasn’t reckless, he wasn’t a thrill seeker… he was just… Barry. But he had had enough.

He spent his entire college years pining over this one guy, Oliver. Barry dreamed so many nights that he would confess his love to him, to want him in that same way that Barry wanted him, but it never happened. Instead, Barry had to watch as his perfect guy, his dream boat, met and fell in love with a woman. Barry was happy for Oliver, he honestly was, but he couldn’t help feeling some resentment towards Felicity. In the end, this was the woman that destroyed all of Barry’s hopes and dreams.

They dated for a few years, and now that they all had graduated, Oliver finally proposed. Barry was getting over his crush now, so he was able to truly be happy for them both, but he did feel like he wasted those years. Which is why he was not saying ‘fuck it’.

Barry had slept with other guys before, mainly in high school, and even a few after Oliver and Felicity got together to maybe help him get over his crush. They were, however, people that Barry knew, that he talked to, even for just a little while. They were never complete strangers.

That’s what Barry wanted now.

He wanted to have one reckless night at least. One time where he threw caution to the wind and just went with the flow. No thinking of consequences, no worrying about feelings, or meanings. Just plain sex with someone he could let loose with and have no ties with afterwards.

A one-night stand.

That’s what he was going to do tonight to celebrate this new found freedom from his crush. He was going to head over to one of the city’s most well known clubs and find some random guy, have wonderful ‘no strings attached’ sex, and finally not feel like a loser. He could do this, what was so hard about sleeping with a stranger?

At least… that what he kept telling himself as he sat at the bar, nursing his drink. This was more nerve racking than he thought. It was one thing if it just happened, but to actually plan it? Barry never thought of himself as a smooth guy, or brave, so this was a bit harder than he thought. He was starting to regret it, to think it would be best to just head on home and put on some pjs and watch a movie instead.

Abruptly someone came to stand next to him, placing both arms on the bar as he leaned to the side, towards Barry. He turned and smirked at him and suddenly Barry couldn’t breathe. The man was beautiful. He had piercing blue eyes, high cheek bones, and delicious looking lips.

“Hello,” the stranger drawled out with the sexiest voice he had ever heard.

“H…hi… he.. Hello…” Barry stumbled as he turned to face him.

Barry felt another man come and stand on the other side, chuckling. Barry turned quickly and to his right was now a large muscular man, just as handsome as the blue eyed stranger.

“Now, now Lenny, don’t go scaring the kid.”

The blue eyed guy, Lenny, pouted, but continued smiling with his eyes as he looked Barry up and down, “can’t help it Mick, he is just so cute.”

“That he is.”

“What’s your name handsome?” Lenny asked.

Barry kept turning his head side to side as both men started leering at him.

“Ummm… Barry…”

“Pleasure Barry, my name is Len, and this…” he motioned to Barry’s other side, “is my husband Mick.”

_Husband!?_... yeah, Barry wasn’t so sure about this, “Uhhh…”

It must have shown on Barry’s face because both men started laughing.

“Don’t worry that pretty little head of yours kid,” Mick assured him. “Lenny and I were looking for a… playmate. You seem to have caught both our attentions.”

Barry once again looked at both men, realizing what they were insinuating. He swallowed hard, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat.

Well… he did want reckless…

~*~

Barry was slammed back, Len’s mouth quickly devouring his, his tongue diving in, tasting every inch. He moaned into the kiss, feeling Len smirk. Micks arms held him from behind, nibbling at his neck and shoulder while Len continued to press against his front.

This was stupid, it was idiotic… it was amazing!

They hadn’t even left the club, they were just in the back-alley way. Mick was leaning up against the brick wall as he held Barry in place. Len’s mouth continued down, tasting every inch Barry had exposed. His hands went under Barry’s shirt, going up his chest, feeling Barry’s skin.

“We are going to fill you up,” Len growled into his ear.

“Have you begging for our cocks,” Mick thrusted his hips forward, letting Barry feel how hard he was already.

Fuck Barry shouldn’t be liking this as much as he was. He never imagined being with two men, especially not as good looking as these two were, but here he was. Both men had their hands all over Barry, caressing, touching every part of him. Barry didn’t know what to do, what to say, so he just let them do as they pleased. He would just sit back and enjoy being worshiped for one night by these two gods.

Len’s hand came down, quickly undoing Barry’s pants and pulling them down, exposing Barry’s hard cock. His hands took hold of him as he gazed down, licking his lips.

“You are just perfect in every way, aren’t you?” He leaned in and kissed Barry once more before getting on his knees. He kissed the head, licking some of the precum that had accumulated on the tip, before opening his mouth, and slowly taking him in.

“You are in for a treat kid, there’s nothing like Lenny’s mouth on your cock.”

Barry threw his head back as Len began to suck harder. Mick was so right. His hands started playing with Barry’s balls, massaging them as he continued to bring Barry close. Mick pulled Barry’s head to the side, giving him a sloppy and dirty kiss. His large hands reached under Barry’s shirt and started pinching his nipples. This was the best experience Barry had ever had, and it was just beginning. He already felt close, he was a bit embarrassed, but having both Mick’s and Len’s mouths on him, he wasn’t going to last much longer.

Len pulled away before it was too late. He wet two of his fingers and reached between Barry’s legs, searching for his entrance. His finger finally found the small puckered flesh and pressed in. Barry tried his best to open his legs more for him, but his pants were caught around his ankles. He pushed his hips down onto Len’s fingers, already needing more. He wanted to feel Len and Mick now. Len nibbled at the skin around his member as he continued moving his fingers. He pushed his second finger in, desperate himself for the next part.

The angle was too awkward to fully stretch him, so Len pulled away and stood, turning Barry to face Mick. Barry was attacked by Mick’s mouth as he started kissing him again. Len’s fingers found Barry’s entrance again, now able to move a bit better, and started scissoring him open. Barry started moaning into Mick’s mouth as Len pumped his fingers in and out now, a third starting to press in. Barry mewled, loving the feel of Len’s fingers inside him, prepping him for more.

“Lenny…” Barry pressed himself against Mick, “fill me… I want to feel you.”

Mick hummed, “you heard him Lenny. Give the kid what he wants.”

“Happily.” Len grinned as he pulled his fingers out.

Barry started licking and biting Mick’s neck as he heard Len unzipping his pants. Len spat on his hand, lubing himself up as much as he could. The couple maneuvered Barry into a more bent over position, his hands gripping Mick’s waist as he pressed his head against his stomach. He felt Len’s head at the entrance, swirling around, before he began to put pressure, pushing himself passed the tight ring. Barry gripped Mick’s shirt, moaning as Len continued to thrust, sitting himself fully inside.

“Yes!”

“That’s right, you take this dick.” Len pulled out and pushed back inside.

Mick’s hand came down, pulling Barry’s face up so he could get a good look at him. “You are just too pretty kid. Especially like this, taking Lenny’s cock.”

“Fuck Mick, wait till you feel him. He feels so nice and tight.”

“I’ll get my turn, love, you just stretch him out for me,” he winked at Barry, “I don’t want to hurt the kid with my monster.”

Len growled as he buried himself deeper. Barry couldn’t believe this was happening, but his mind was too preoccupied with other things. Len’s fingers dug into Barry’s hips as he thrusted faster. Barry began to press back, twisting his hips to feel Len even more.

“Perfect… fuck kid… you’re perfect…” Len began to moan as he got closer to his release.

“Come on Lenny, lube up the kid for me,” Mick beamed.

Len thrusted only a few more times before he finally emptied himself inside Barry. He could feel Len throb inside as he continued to release. He leaned forward, kissing the back of Barry’s neck, catching his breath, before finally pulling out slowly. Barry groaned, he felt so empty without Len, plus, he needed his release too.

“Don’t worry pretty, it’s my turn,” Mick turned them and pushed him up against the wall, Barry bracing himself with his arms, as he heard Mick undo his pants.

The man had not been kidding, just form the feel, Barry could tell he was large. Mick gripped his hips as he pressed himself inside Barry, sliding easily now that he had Len’s cum dripping out.

“Oh yeah…” Mick smiled.

“He feels amazing, doesn’t he?” Len chuckled as he zipped up his pants.

“Yeah he does. He is perfect, just like you said Lenny.”

Mick pushed his hips forward, Barry barely able to choke out a cry. He started with a slow rhythm, going in and out of Barry, the sound of slapping skin filling the alley way.

“You are going to feel me for days kid.”

Barry really was. He had never been fucked like that, and by no one as large as him. He felt powerless as Mick continued on, enjoying the warmth and tightness of Barry’s body. It wasn’t until Len took Barry’s member into his mouth that he finally noticed that he had crawled between him and the wall. Mick pushed forward as Len sucked mercilessly on Barry. He only lasted a few seconds before he was let out the loudest moan he had ever done. He released into Len’s mouth as he happily swallowed all of it. Mick’s thrust became more erratic until he groaned, filling Barry up once more.

Both Barry and Mick stood still, panting, as Len continued to lick Barry clean. Mick carefully pulled out, taking a step back to pull up his pants. Len grabbed Barry’s pants as he stood, even buttoning them for him. He pulled Barry into a hug, kissing his cheek and nose, and then finally his mouth. Barry could still taste traces of himself, and once again he couldn’t believe what had just happened. How did he get to have these two, even if it was just for one night?

All three walked back inside the club, wanting to get a drink. They sat on a corner both and began talking, nothing personal, just random things about likes and stuff. Barry quickly got to see how in love the couple was with one another. The way they acted, the way they talked to one another, the slight touches. Barry couldn’t stop admiring both of them. They were a perfect couple.

But then reality set in. He was doing it again. He was falling for someone that would never be his, well two people in this case. This was supposed to have been nothing but a one-night stand, but here Barry was slowly falling for the two men, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted what they had, to be part of that, but that would never be. Barry was just someone they used to have fun with, he wasn’t something permanent for them, just a… toy. This had been fun, it was amazing, but… he was suddenly lonely.

He felt a bit sick. He didn’t regret what happened, but he realized, this wasn’t for him. This whole one-night stand thing was too detached, something he could never do.

“I’m going to go to the restroom,” Barry managed to say.

Len and Mick turned to him, Len smiling, “I’ll go with you.”

“Umm…”

“Lenny, I think the kid can take a piss by himself,” Mick side eyed him.

Len pouted for a second, finally nodding as he crossed his hands. Mick smiled and kissed his cheek, rolling his eyes at Barry.

Barry smiled shyly, sensing that familiar feeling he always got when he realized how useless it was to want Oliver… and now these two. They really were a cute couple, and Barry didn’t deserve them, he needed to leave. He stood and headed towards the restroom. Once he knew he was far away enough, covered by the people, Barry made a B-line straight to the exit. Once outside, he speed walked down the block, trying to get away from the club as fast as he could. Barry felt his eyes burning as he took each step.

Way to go Barry… you just fucked up your love life even more.

~*~

One Month Later

Barry was happy to be finishing up his shift at work, especially since there seemed to be a rush coming into Jitters now.

“Hey Bare?” Iris came into the break room.

“Yeah?”

“Can you do me one quick favor before you leave?” Barry sighed as he nodded. “Can you cover Tim at the front cash register while he takes his break? You can leave right after.” Iris pleaded.

Barry threw his head back, “fine.” It’s not like he had anything else to do anyways. His only plans were going home and watching Netflix… again…

He hadn’t wanted to try dating, or even going out with friends since that night. All he kept doing was dreaming about that damn couple. Why, why was this his life? He went from pining over a straight guy to a married gay couple! How pathetic can he get?

Barry dragged himself to the front, letting Tim take his break. He put in his code in the cash register and looked up at the next guest.

Barry froze.

Blue eyes looked back at him just as shocked. Len stood there, mouth hanging open, until his face started morphing more into anger.

“You left us! How cou…mmph!”

Mick came from behind, his hand covering Len’s mouth as he continued to yell things Barry’s couldn’t make out.

“A medium latte with a caramel shot, and a small black coffee please.”

Barry knew his face was red, this was just great! He swallowed hard as he put in the order, not even making eye contact with Mick. The large man leaned into the counter as he handed Barry his card.

“Can we talk, please?”

Barry looked up, seeing Len glaring at him with his arms crossed. He turned to Mick who had a stern face, waiting for his reply.

“Yeah… I get off in 15 minutes.” Figured he did owe them an apology.

“Ok, we will wait.”

The couple moved to the side so Barry could take the next order. Barry tried to focus, but he kept feeling their eyes on him the entire time as they took a seat at one of the high tables. He didn’t know what to expect. What did they want to say to him? It had all been just for fun right? So why care so much if he left? If anything, they should have been glad that they didn’t have to force themselves to entertain him further since they had finished using him…

Tim finally came back to the register and Barry headed back to grab his bag. He said bye to Iris and the crew and headed out the door, Mick and Len following. They walked down a few blocks in silence, until they passed by an alley way. Mick grabbed Barry’s arm and led him in, away from the crowd of people. Barry pressed himself back against the wall as both men stood in front of him.

“So…” Barry started, he was ready to get this over with.

“You left us!!” Len began yelling again, but Mick growled at him, getting him to quiet down.

“What Lenny here means to say is, why did you leave the way you did?”

Barry looked at both of them before looking at the ground. He shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know. I guess I figured you were done with me…” he whispered.

“Done with you?” Len took a step closer.

“Yeah… it was just for fun, right?” Barry was still unable to look up.

He felt a hand grab his chin and pull it up. Len pressed their lips together and Barry couldn’t help but melt into his arms. He realized quickly how much he had been craving Len’s lips, Mick’s arms around him, both of their attention.

“There is no ‘done with you’ kid,” Mick smirked as he leaned in once Len pulled back and gave Barry a peck.

“You belong to us,” Len announced, a bit angry still.

“What…?”

“Lenny and I don’t make it a habit to just fuck random guys at clubs you know. We decided to go out to the club and happened to find and amazingly cute guy at the bar, and we both instantly wanted you in our lives. And yeah… we may have gone full throttle a bit too soon, but we couldn’t help it.”

Len leaned in, kissing his cheek, “just come home with us, and we will explain. But just know that no, this isn’t a one time thing, we would like to make it more… permanent.”

Barry looked at them, both smiling at him reassuringly, and he felt butterflies in his stomach. This couldn’t be true, could it?

“Really…? You actually want… me?” Barry felt like he was about to cry.

Len kissed him once more, Mick chuckling behind, “you really are too cute kid.”

Barry’s mind continued racing as they took hold of his hands and ushered him out of the alley way and onto the sidewalk. How the hell had this happened? Barry wasn’t sure, but he wasn’t going to run away again, he wanted this.

Maybe his stupid one-night stand wasn’t so bad after all?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes guys, I'm still alive! HA!  
> Hope you guys enjoyed that! I wrote this a while back but hadn't gotten around to posting it, so here you go! I wanted to address on here just because I know I will get some comments. I do not condone unprotected sex with strangers. If you want to have your fun in real life, please do so responsibly. That aside, this is a work of fiction, and barebacking is one of my kinks... so yeah... hope you guys liked it!


End file.
